1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing packages which incorporate an inner receptacle including a flexible fluid product-containing bag; and more particularly, to such packages wherein the inner receptacles are replaceable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of dispensing packages are known which include an inner receptacle. Such packages are commonly referred to as bag-in-bottle packages. Bag-in-bottle packages have incorporated various dispensing mechanisms, including squeeze-pump packages such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,165 issued to Van Coney on Jun. 27, 1989; and trigger sprayer packages such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,123 issued to Stoody on Apr. 2, 1991.
In addition, some prior bag-in-bottle packages have acknowledged the benefits of enabling reuse of the outer package by enabling replacement of an empty inner receptacle with a new, full inner receptacle. Thus, the bulk of the package becomes reusable which reduces packaging costs to the manufacturer and to the environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,123 issued to Stoody on Apr. 2, 1991 discloses such a replaceable inner receptacle for use with a trigger sprayer or finger pump bag-in-bottle package. The disclosed inner receptacle, however, is made of multiple separate and distinct components which must be attached together in a sealed manner. In particular, the body of the flexible bag (which is made of a tubular flexible material) must be sealed to a rigid fitment in an air tight manner around the entire curved circumferential surface of the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,320, issued to Harrison on Aug. 26, 1952, discloses another bag-in-bottle package which has a replaceable inner receptacle. This package operates as a squeeze pump. Like Stoody, the inner receptacle of Harrison is made of multiple separate and distinct components. In particular, a thinner, flexible, lower bag portion is sealed in an air tight manner to an upper, thicker, rigid, bag portion around the entire curved circumferential surface of the bag.
One disadvantage with these and similar inner receptacles is the requirement of sealing at the connection of the individual parts; particularly between curved surfaces. Such connections, lo whether welded, clamped, glued, etc., will generally lack the strength and/or air-tight integrity of a similar receptacle having a one-piece integral molded construction, and it will likely require difficult and costly assembly. For example, heat sealing curved surfaces usually requires multiple overlapping sealing steps because of the difficulty of applying uniform sealing pressure to curved surfaces.
Another disadvantage of the previously-discussed inner receptacles is their lack of a feature to enable the consumer to easily handle them; particularly, when removing an empty inner receptacle. Once the inner receptacle of Stoody or Harrison is seated in the outer bottle, the flange provides very little in the way of a grasping surface to enable removal of the inner receptacle from the outer bottle.